


Safe

by Spacecadet72



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Martha's daughter comes to her parents for protection from the monsters in her closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for timerewritten on tumblr for the Sartha Secret Santa.

“Daddy! Mommy! There’s a monster in my closet!”

Sam froze as Mary clambered onto their bed, clutching her teddy bear tightly.

Their lives had been quiet for the past few years, but he knew better than most that you never truly get out.

Martha shared a worried look with Sam over Mary’s head. “Why don’t we let Daddy go check it out while we guard this room?” Martha suggested quietly.

Mary’s eyes widened. “What if the monster gets Daddy?”

Martha smiled. “He’ll call for help from Mommy before that happens.”

Sam nodded emphatically and got out of the bed after kissing the top of Mary’s head gently. “Mommy will always save me.” he said, returning Martha’s smile. He grabbed his emf detector and one of two cartons of salt from his bedside table. He handed the other carton to Martha with a nod before leaving the room.

Quietly, he walked down the hallway that connected their bedroom to Mary's, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. He held the emf detector out as he slowly pushed her door open. He scanned the room, spending several long moments around her closet. The emf detector remained silent, and he didn't find any of the other signs that indicated a supernatural presence. It was nothing. Just a false alarm.

He returned to his room just as quietly, relief replacing the fear that had filled him minutes before. Sam closed the door and walked towards the bed, shaking his head slightly at Martha. "Monster's all gone, sweetheart." he said warmly to Mary.

Mary smiled brightly. "Thanks, Daddy!" she reached up to give him a hug, and Sam squeezed her just a bit harder than normal. It was a false alarm this time, but he knew the chances of something coming after his family were fairly high. He let out a shaky breath and forced himself to relax. There wasn't a monster. Martha and Mary were safe. He was safe.

"Do you want to stay in here with us, baby?" Martha asked, knowing that Sam would want them both close.

With a happy "yes, mommy", she was soon nestled in between her parents, fast asleep.

"We're okay." Martha whispered. Sam looked over at her. She always knew how to read him.

"I'm sorry for freaking out." he whispered back. They had been married and out of the "family business" for a few years now, but he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You don't have to apologize to me."

They fell silent for a few moments before Martha spoke again, the smirk evident in her tone. "I was reading in one of those parenting magazines that you should give kids spray bottles of water labeled "Monster Spray" to make them feel safe. We could fill hers with holy water."

"And salt." Sam added, smiling. He leaned over and gave Martha a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Martha slipped her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "If anything ever does come after our family, we'll fight it and we'll win. I'm not letting you get away that easily, Winchester."

Sam smiled softly. They were safe.


End file.
